En dessous des dunes
by Chome-chan
Summary: A cause d'un caprice de Naruto, Sakura et lui sont à Suna. Le soir de leur arrivé, Sakura part de balader aux alentours du village, quand un objet brillant attire son attention. Sakura/OC soyez pas rebuté par le OC !


**Titre :** En dessous des dunes  
**Raiting :** T  
**Genre :** Général - Romance  
**Pairing :** Sakura & OC _[Hisomu]_  
**Résumé :** A cause d'un caprice de Naruto, Sakura et lui sont à Suna. Le soir de leur arrivé, Sakura part de balader aux alentours du village, quand un objet brillant attira son attention. [OS en deux parties].  
**N.A. :** Mon O.C. n'est pas un Gary-Stu… Enfin du moins je l'espère ! Je vous laisse maître d'en juger !

* * *

**ONE-SHOT _PARTIE 1 _**

**EN DESSOUS DES DUNES**

On décrie Suna comme un endroit d'exception, dont les dunes de sables immaculées font rêver tous les voyageurs et où le soleil brille toujours avec magnificence. Mais pour Sakura par contre, c'est un endroit _chiant_. D'ailleurs pas que pour elle. Pour Naruto aussi.  
Tous deux étaient accoudés à un des balcons du bâtiment du Kazekage et baillaient au corneille. le soleil leur avait dévoré chaque parcelle d'énergie. Le sable à perte de vue était complètement lassant.  
_ Naruto pourquoi on est là déjà ? demanda Sakura avec sarcasme.  
_ Roh tu m'en veux encore ? Comment j'aurai pu devenir que Gaara, Temari et Kankuro seraient absents hein ?  
_ Bah fallait te débrouiller ! C'est la dernière fois que je te suis dans une de tes entreprises tordue moi.  
Naruto lui lança un grand sourire et Sakura s'étira. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud ici. Pff, elle n'avait même pas le courage de faire un tour aux thermes. Seule c'était nul.  
Tout ça c'était la faute à ce crétin blond. Non mais franchement, comment avait-elle pu accepter d'aller jouer le pseudo ambassadeur de paix avec Naruto. C'était de la pure connerie. Tout le monde savait que Suna et Konoha s'entendaient relativement bien depuis que Gaara était le Kazekage. Mais évidemment Naruto avait tellement emmerder Tsunade pour qu'elle l'autorise à rendre visite au rouquin, que celle-ci avait craqué et inventé un prétexte ridicule pour l'y envoyer. Et comme par hasard Sakura avait eut le malheur de se trouver dans les parages. Saleté de Tsunade va ! Si elle n'avait pas dit « Tu pourras aller à Suna, seulement si Sakura t'accompagne » alors elle aurait put rester tranquillement à Konoha pour étudier la médecine pour buller gentiment dans son coin quoi… Oui elle aurait put refuser ! Oui elle a refusé d'ailleurs ! Mais subir pendant une semaine la tête blonde faire « s'il te plaie, s'il te plaie, s'il te plaie… » à répétition ça donnait et des envies de meurtres et… des envies de meurtres.  
Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que le Kazekage était justement absent ! Lui, son frère et sa sœur avaient été obligés de partir on ne sait où en urgence. La vérité était que l'ambassadrice de Suna ne donnait plus de nouvelle depuis qu'elle était à Iwa. Gaara n'avait pas pu supporter cela et il était parti tout à trac régler l'histoire. Ça promettait comme Kazekage ça…  
_ Sakura tu veux faire une partie d'échec ? proposa soudainement Naruto.  
_ Tu te fou de moi là ?  
La chaleur lui avait fait fondre son dernier neurone hein ?  
_ Nan ! Mais c'est que j'ai vu un plateau dans ma chambre alors si tu veux…  
_ Est-ce que tu connais seulement les règles ?  
_ Euh, non… Mais on peut apprendre !  
_ Je crève déjà assez de chaud… J'ai pas envie d'avoir un mal de tête en plus.  
_ Ouai ta raison, concéda-t-il, mais j'm'ennuie !  
Sakura ne répondit pas et laissa Naruto geindre. Elle se mit à réfléchir à une quelconque activité à faire, puis finalement elle abandonna. _Trop chaud_ était sa seule pensée.  
_ Naruto, je croie que je vais aller dormir…  
_ Hein ?! Mais il est à peine quatorze heure !  
_ Ouai mais je me dis qu'au moins quand je me réveillerai - ce soir - il fera meilleur.  
_ Pas faux. C'est vrai que la nuit il fait plus froid dans le désert de Suna.  
Ô dieu ! se dit Sakura étonnée. Comme quoi le cas de Naruto n'était pas complètement désespéré.  
_ Bon bah euh bonne journée Sakura. Moi j'ai pas envie de dormir.  
Elle acquiesça et partie se coucher. Naruto continua de fixer le soleil pensif. Peut-être allait-il faire un tour aux thermes.

***

Il faisait nuit quand Sakura se réveilla. En fait elle n'avait pas vraiment put dormir. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud. C'était à se demander comment ils faisaient les habitants de Suna pour résister avec cette température. Elle partie immédiatement se doucher se sentant horriblement poisseuse. Elle délaissa sa tenue de ninja, pour quelque chose de plus décontracté : une robe rouge sans manche avec un cercle blanc. Elle prit une cape et la mit sur ses épaules. Le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchit. Enfin, elle sortie dehors.  
C'était fou comme l'ambiance n'était la même le soir. Tout était calme, tranquille. Quelques adolescents se baladaient en discutant alors que d'autres rentraient chez eux.  
Pourquoi ne pas faire un tour au abords de Suna, se dit-elle après avoir lancé un regard aux remparts de la ville.

La nuit, les dunes de sables ressemblaient à une longue couverture de soie; Le vent soufflait avec douceur, éparpillant de ci de là les cendres d'or. Sakura peinait à marcher dans le sable. Elle faisait si attention à ne pas tomber, qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'éloignait peu à peu du village. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva enfin la tête.  
_ Oh, je me suis un peu trop éloignée, dit-elle.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, pour admirer une dernière fois le paysage désertique avant de rebrousser chemin, quand un objet brillant attira son regard. Avec méfiance elle s'en approcha. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que c'était. Elle voulue alors le ramasser, mais il était comme coller au sol. Elle força un peu… Puis beaucoup et finalement il céda, la faisant tomber sur les fesses par la même occasion. N'eut-elle pas le temps de réagir, que déjà une trappe s'ouvrit sous elle.  
Sakura chuta alors de plusieurs mètres, avant d'atterrir la tête la première dans une montagne de sable. A moitié sonnée, elle se mit à quatre pattes et cracha le sable entré dans sa bouche.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? se demanda-t-elle.  
Elle voulue scruter les alentours, mais il faisait complètement noir, mis à par ce truc sur quoi elle avait tiré. Elle le regarda attentivement et reconnue la forme d'une poignet de porte ? _Q'est-ce que c'était cette connerie…_

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Elle tendit l'oreille, et reconnue les échos de pas se rapprochant. Elle en déduisit que l'endroit où elle se trouvait devait être plutôt vaste. Un lumière, une flamme même apparue alors dans l'obscurité. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Quelle horreur pour un ninja de se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu, donc probablement hostile et qui plus est plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale.  
_ Qui est là ? demanda prudemment une voix masculine.  
Sakura cessa même de respirer et ferma les yeux. Elle avait peur d'être repérée par cet étranger.  
Cependant, elle avait oublié que la poignet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains était quelque peu luminescente dans le noir.  
Quelques secondes passèrent, quand elle sentie une présence se tenant devant elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux instantanément et vit un garçon penché devant elle sur le monticule de sable. Ses traits étaient semblables à ceux de Sasori - qu'elle était sur d'avoir tué avec Chiyo - sauf que ses yeux étaient verts. Surprise elle se pencha en arrière et faillit glisser de la plate forme de sable sur laquelle elle était à genoux, mais le garçon lui attrapa le bras.  
_ Nous devrions descendre de là, commenta-t-il en la relevant.  
Ils dévalèrent la pente, dont la hauteur surprit Sakura. En additionnant sa chute jusqu'à cette montagne de sable et la hauteur de celle-ci, ça faisait quand même haut.  
_ Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il quand ils furent arrivés en bas.  
Sakura ne répondit pas et l'observa. Dans ses yeux verts sombres dansaient les flammes de la torche qu'il tenait au dessus d'eux. Il la regardait avec hostilité, tout en s'interrogeant de son identité.  
_ Oi ! l'appela-t-il en secouant énergiquement son bras qu'il tenait toujours.  
Surprise de sa brutalité, elle lâcha la poignet qui roula sur le sol. Il la fixa et sembla reconnaître l'objet.  
_ Je rêve, t'as détruit une des entrées ?! s'exclama-t-il.  
L'entrée dont-il parlait, c'était cette trappe au milieu du désert là ? Se demanda-t-elle.  
_ D'où tu viens hein ? dit-il en la regardant, t'es pas de Suna ça se voit ! Mais t'es pas non plus d'un village frontalier hein ?  
_ Je vient de Konoha, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
_ Le pays du feu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu viens fouiller le sable toi ? Non, enfaîte je veux pas le savoir. De toute façon, ta vie s'arrête ici.  
Alarmée Sakura fronça les sourcils. Oh, oh s'il voulait la tuer, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle envoya son poing armé de chakra dans sa tête. Celle-ci explosa en morceaux de bois.  
_ Une marionnette ?!  
Elle ramassa la torche qui venait d'atterrir par terre et regarda tout autour. Elle n'y voyait pas bien loin.  
Un mal l'aise lui enserra le cœur. Tout était silencieux, pourtant elle était sur qu'une attaque n'allait pas tarder. Son intuition fut tout à fait bonne, car un pantin atterri dans son dos. Elle cria stupéfaite. Elle l'arracha d'une main et vit qu'il avait la forme d'une grosse araignée à la tête humaine. Écœurée elle l'envoya valdinguer au loin. Mais alors un cliquetis morbide retentit au dessus d'elle. Elle éclaira le plafond avec la torche et fut horrifier par ce qu'elle vit. Des centaines d'araignées semblables à celle qu'elle avait balancé, étaient accrochées au plafond.  
_ Mon dieu, souffla-t-elle.  
_ Si tu bouges, toutes mes _chéries_ te tomberons dessus, prévint alors le garçon adossé contre un mur non loin de là.  
Il tenait une autre torche dans la main, tandis que de l'autre, on voyait les reflets de fils de chakra filer le long de ses doigts.  
_ De toute façon tu vas me tuer ?! s'écria Sakura, tout en gardant un œil sur le plafond.  
_ Oui, mais il y a l'art et la manière.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Soit je te fais crouler sous mes _chéries_ et elles de démantibulerons avec l'ardeur du premier meurtre, soit - il fit un sourire des plus sadiques - je fais de toi une beauté de l'éternité.  
Elle frémit à ses paroles. Sasori lui avait proposé la même chose. Ce n'était quand même pas lui ?! Si ?!  
_ Alors ? demanda-t-il, faisant déjà bouger les pattes des araignées sur le plafond.  
_ Je vous l'ai déjà dis Sasori, je préfère plutôt mourir que d'être un de vos pantins ! dit-elle convaincue de son identité.  
Le nommé Sasori se crispa alors sous le choque.  
_ Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ? demanda-t-il confus.  
_ Sa… Sasori ? Vous.. N'êtes pas lui ?  
Elle c'était trompée ?  
Il ne répondit pas et ses yeux furent traversés d'une lueur de haine pure. Il fit un geste vaste de la main et d'un seul bloc toutes les arachnides de bois s'écroulèrent sur la kunoichi. Le scène fut lente dans l'esprit de Sakura. Les pantins tombaient comme des cafards, elle avait beau s'en écarter ou cogner ceux qui l'approchaient, bientôt elle fut submergée. Sur ses jambes courraient des pattes d'aciers entaillant sa chaire avec minuties. Elle tomba à genoux, les larmes voilant déjà ses yeux. Elle eut alors l'intime conviction que sa survie lors de son combat avec Sasori n'était du qu'à la maîtrise de la vieille Chiyo. Sans ses fils de chakra qui lui permettaient de virevolter comme l'air au milieu du cortége de poupée, jamais elle n'aurait tenue deux minutes.  
Au fils des minutes ses coups de poings se firent plus rares et son envie de s'en sortir l'abandonna. Sa respiration devenait pénible. Était-ce l'oxygène qui diminuait dans cet amas de bois ou bien était-elle aux portes de la mort ? Elle aurait sans doute opté pour la deuxième option, si une forte émanation de passiflore incarnata ne l'avait pas remise sur le droit chemin. Cette fleur était connue pour ses propriétés sédatives et il arrivait souvent qu'on la mélange à d'autre plantes du même genre pour créer des somnifères pour soigner les caries ou ce genre de chose. Mais cette odeur puissante et étouffante montrait qu'on avait utilisé de l'essence pur. Loin d'être droguée à en être endormie, elle en resta tout du moins groggy.  
Ses gestes devenaient bégayants, ne représentant aucun dangers à quiconque l'approcherait. Mais étrangement, les arachnides se replièrent sur le plafond, laissant les cadavres de leurs sœurs démantibulées régnant sur le sol froid. Des applaudissements sans joies, voir même ironiques firent échos autour de la kunoichi. L'étranger ou une nouvelle représentation de lui en bois arriva derrière elle à pas lents et totalement maîtrisés.  
_ Quelle force brute, commenta-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans une patte d'acier gisant non loin de lui. « Non, vraiment je suis impressionné par le barbarisme de ton taijutsu. »  
Sakura ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Voulait-il la tuer ou jouait-il de sa condition ?  
Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, restant toujours sur le sol, telle une gazelle blessée. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle, jugeant d'un air désintéressé son état. Elle saignait de tous ses membres, mais ses jours n'étaient pas comptés, au pire elle risquait de s'évanouir. En tout cas, grâce à l'essence de passiflore incarnata qu'il avait répandu autour d'elle - à l'aide de réservoirs cachés dans ses araignées - il avait diminué la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir.  
_ Je ne vais pas te tuer, dit-il avec assurance, du moins, pas tout de suite, ajouta-t-il immédiatement pour couper court à la moindre étincelle de joie que la kunoichi aurait pu ressentir.  
Il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, comme l'aurait fait un lion devant sa proie. « Je ne te tuerai pas, car tu as prononcé le nom de Sasori, expliqua-t-il, enfaîte tu as fais mieux que ça - il siffla d'amertume - tu m'as pris pour lui ! Tu lui as donc déjà parlé, il t'a même proposé d'être une de ses marionnettes au vu de ce que tu m'as dis… Et je veux savoir pourquoi, conclut-il en stoppant sa ronde devant elle.  
Sakura leva doucement la tête vers lui. Il parlait de Sasori avec haine, comme si cela lui faisait mal au plus profond de son être. Pourtant il était obstiné à savoir tout de lui apparemment. Qui était donc ce garçon ressemblant tant au célèbre nukenin Akasuna no Sasori ? Qui était-il pour tant le haïr ?  
_ Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle inconsciemment.  
Il ignora sa question et la souleva avec rudesse, lui arrachant un cri étouffé au passage.  
_ Ici n'est pas un endroit pour parler, grinça-t-il.  
Ainsi harnachée sur son épaule, Sakura n'osa dire mot. De toute façon qu'aurait-elle put dire ou faire ? Ici ce garçon semblait être dans son élément et quand bien même aurait-elle put lui échapper, elle ne savait pas comment regagner la surface. Loin d'avoir le comportement impulsif de Naruto, elle préféra alors réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter. Être docile et lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait ? Non, pensa-t-elle avec une moue contrariée, ça serait lui donner une emprise total sur elle et de plus, il la tuerait dés qu'il aurait ce qu'il voudrait. Cependant elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas le charisme nécessaire pour faire miroiter les informations qu'il désirait, et encore moins le légendaire mutisme des Hyuga. Non, elle n'avait qu'à aviser, c'était bien ça non ?

Les mains légèrement appuyées sur le bas du dos du garçon, elle laissa son regard se perdre dans la pénombre de l'endroit qu'ils traversaient. Les ombres dansaient sur les parois arrondies, laissant penser à Sakura qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de grand tunnel. Seul les bruits de pas feutrés de l'inconnu, ainsi que leurs respirations déchiraient le calme angoissant de l'endroit. Il ne semblait n'y avoir aucune présence de vie. Pas de rongeurs se faufilant par ci par la, ni même d'insectes. S'en était d'un morbide, se dit-elle.  
Peu à peu, Sakura remarqua que le grand tunnel se rétrécissait. Elle aperçue ensuite de sombres fentes dans les murs, conduisant à d'autres galeries. Il en emprunta d'ailleurs une, puis deux , puis trois et ainsi de suite. Elle en déduisit qu'il avait sans nul doute l'habitude de se balader ici. Peut-être même vivait-il sous terre ?  
C'était à envisager. Mais cela troublait Sakura. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un dédale de tunnels se cachant sous le désert de Suna. Était-ce un secret que gardaient jalousement le Kazekage et son peuple ? Après réflexion, elle supposa que même Gaara devait l'ignorer. Oui c'était obligé, sinon pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas vu plus de monde ? Et en plus, ce garçon devait vivre reculer du monde, sinon il aurait entendu parler de son combat contre Sasori. Or il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il l'ignorait.  
Ses réflexions furent interrompues quand il s'arrêta. Dos à lui, elle ne vit pas ce qu'il fit, mais le bruit d'une clé que l'on entrait dans une serrure, l'informa immédiatement. Il pénétra alors une pièce qui contrairement à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, était baignée de lumière. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant d'être soudainement posée par terre, comme un sac à patate. Elle ne se formalisa pas de son geste et dévora l'espace des yeux.  
C'était un genre de salon rural. Un tapis poussiéreux tentait d'égayer l'endroit, au même titre qu'un vieux sofa beige. Plusieurs bibliothèques remplies de divers bouquins longeaient les murs, laissant place entre chacune d'elle à une ouverture dans laquelle reposait un lumignon. Des tables de bois vétustes étaient disposées ça et là. Dessus, des parchemins s'éparpillaient, au même titre que des assiettes, des fourchettes et des couteaux. Sur l'une d'elle, Sakura reconnue une sacoche de ninja à moitié ouverte d`où l'on discernait les extrémités pointues de kunais et de shurikens.  
Il intercepta son intérêt pour cette sacoche, car il s'en empara et l'attacha autour de sa taille, tout en lui lançant un regard signifiant _« ne me prend pas pour un imbécile »_. Sakura fronça les sourcils puis le regarda de nouveau. Maintenant que la lumière ne lui faisait plus défaut, elle pouvait finaliser son jugement sur lui. Ses cheveux étaient aussi courts que ceux de Sasori et aussi rebelles. Ses yeux étaient un peu plus clairs qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Il portait des vêtements presque semblables à ceux qu'avait Gaara quand il était genin, mis à part qu'ils étaient plus usés et que le drapé blanc qu'il portait était enroulé autour de son cou et pendait mollement dans son dos.  
_ Eh bien, commença-t-il, tout d'abord, comment t'appeles-tu ?  
_ Sakura Haruno, dit-elle avec méfiance.  
Il leva les yeux aux plafonds pendant quelques secondes, pensif.  
_ Hum, jamais entendu parlé, dit-il au bout d'un temps.  
Elle le regarda incrédule. Quand bien même n'aurait-il pas eu vent de sa prouesse face au nukenin Sasori, tout le monde à Suna se retournaient à son nom. Elle était celle qui avait sauvé le frère du Kazekage de la mort et, qui par la même occasion avait trouvé un remède à un poison au combien mortel. Il vit son trouble et se pencha sur elle.  
_ Quoi ? Je suis sensé avoir entendu parlé de toi ?  
_Un peu mon neveu_ voulut-elle lui dire. Mais elle se contenta de laisser échapper un fin soupir.  
_ Je peux me lever ? demanda-t-elle comme une petite fille.  
Elle commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes et en plus elle supportait de moins en moins d'être aussi basse face à lui. Il haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant et parti s'asseoir sur le canapé. Son attitude étonna la kunoichi, qui se leva prudemment en époussetant ses habits. Il avait été hostile et agressif envers elle, puis soudainement il donnait l'impression d'être plus doux. Cela l'inquiéta. On lui avait apprit à se méfier de l'eau qui dort.  
Cependant, ne put-elle s'empêcher de sursauter - et par la même occasion raviver la douleur de ses blessures - quand il donna un coup de pied dans la table basse qui se trouvait malencontreusement devant ses pieds. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisa ses mains sous son front en soupirant bruyamment.  
_ _Bordel_ ! hurla-t-il soudainement, faisant reculer Sakura. Il lui jeta un regard des plus mauvais « tout ça c'est ta faute ! »  
Il se leva d'un coup et s'approcha à pas menaçants. Sakura recula jusqu'à être acculée contre un mur.  
Elle était paniquée, elle avait peur même. Elle n'avait aucune arme mis à par ses poings, mais même ! Elle avait précédemment déduit qu'il serait mauvais d'envisager de s'échapper alors que les chances de retrouver la surface étaient réduites, surtout après avoir vu l'ampleur de l'endroit, mais en plus de ça, avec son caractère instable, elle était assez septique sur le fait de réussir à le maîtriser et si tenté qu'elle y arrive, elle restait dubitative qu'il veuille bien lui indiquer la sortie. elle pensait même qu'il serait capable de l'enfoncer encore plus loin dans les galeries.  
_ Ça fait sept ans que j'essaie d'effacer toute trace de ressemblance ! dit-il en cognant son poing sur le mur, à gauche de la tête de Sakura « Sept ans que je fais tout pour ne pas être associé à lui et toi tu déboules dont je ne sais où en m'apostrophant de son prénom ?! »  
_ A… à qui ? osa-t-elle doucement, sachant pertinemment à qui il faisait référence.  
_ A Akasuna no Sasori ! siffla-t-il, réduisant ses yeux en deux fentes démoniaques.  
_ C'est parce que tu… lui ressemble, s'expliqua-t-elle.  
Il secoua la tête comme s'il voulait échapper à cette vérité. Était-il intime avec le maître des pantins, se demanda la kunoichi. Il n'était quand même pas une de ses victimes, réduit au même sort que le maître, c'est-à-dire à un être à la chaire de bois et au cœur de sang ? Les théories fusèrent dans son esprit. Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Elle était sur qu'il était humain, son souffle chaud balayant sa figure en témoignait. Cela attisait sa curiosité. Elle voulait savoir.  
_ Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle pour la seconde fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.  
_ Mais c'est pas évident ? répliqua-t-il ironique. Qui peut donc ressembler physiquement à ce monstre d'Akasuna sans être lui ?! Qui peut donc manier ainsi son art ?! Qui peut donc le haïr autant si ce n'est moi, son fils ?!  
Sakura écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de cette révélation. C'était si évident. Il lui ressemblait tellement. Mais pourquoi diable pouvait-il tant haïr son père ? Et pourquoi vivait-il ici ? Et qui était sa mère ? Elle se retint de lui poser ce flot de questions brûlant sa gorge. Ça serait à la fois déplacé et suicidaire vu son énervement.  
_ Maintenant à moi les questions, dit-il, comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Et pourquoi t'as-t-il voulu dans sa collection ?  
Elle lui aurait bien répondu - entre guillemets, si elle ne s'était pas sentie soudainement mal. Le sang avait pourtant coagulé non ? Ah oui c'est vrai qu'elle avait empiré ses plaies quand il lui avait fait peur. Merde, c'était pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes. Elle avait beau se dire ça, le sol commença à tanguer sous elle et un arc-en-ciel de couleurs voilèrent ses yeux. Elle se sentie glisser sur le côté, mais les bras de l'adolescent l'attrapèrent.  
_ C'est pas le moment, grogna-t-il en voyant ses lèvres devenir pâle.  
_Ça, c'est sur_, pensa la Kunoichi avant de sombrer.

***

Quand Sakura reprit conscience, elle ressentie tout d'abord un horrible mal de crâne. Elle grimaça et se redressa instinctivement. Elle ouvrit les paupières et se demanda où elle était. Ses yeux papillonnèrent à droit et à gauche, reconnaissants les traits d'une chambre. Elle était d'ailleurs assisse sur un grand lit tout simple, aux draps bruns. Elle écarta les couvertures et vit qu'on lui avait pansé les blessures profondes et qu'on avait par la même occasion troqué sa robe rouge déchirée à cause des arachnides de bois, par un t-shirt et un panta' court, noirs trop grands . Elle passa une main sur son front et résuma les événements dans sa tête. Tout d'abord elle était à Suna à cause de Naruto, puis en se baladant elle était tombée dans une sorte de trou avant d'être attaquée par le dit fils d'Akasuna no Sasori. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs promit de la tuer après qu'elle lui aurait donnée les informations qu'il voulait. Ensuite elle était tout bonnement tombée dans les pommes à cause de ses blessures. Soit, la situation était assez claire. Elle leva la tête au plafond se demandant que faire à présent. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités, mis à part attendre…  
Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il n'y avait aucun bruits. Juste le lugubre son d'une flamme dansant dans un petit pot de verre reposant sur une assiette en cuivre, posée elle-même sur un bureau dans le coin de la chambre. Sakura resta hypnotisée par le silence. Ça avait beau être angoissant, ça n'en restait pas moins reposant. D'aussi loin qu'elle se rappela, seules ses virées dans la forêt de Konoha à la recherche de plantes médicinales pouvaient rivaliser avec cette atmosphère.  
Sa pensée vagabonda alors vers le fils de Sasori. S'il vivait ici, il devait se sentir vraiment seul. Il n'y avait aucune présence animale, juste lui, lui et ses réflexions haineuses envers le scorpion rouge.  
De grands couloirs noirs, des galeries sans lumières, de vastes pièces sans âmes. Elle fut prise d'un horrible élan de pitié. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête et se leva. Elle n'avait pas à avoir de la pitié pour quelqu'un qui avait voulu sa mort. Néanmoins elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de se sentiment.  
_ Je me fais avoir toute seule, dit-elle tout bas.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ce cercle vicieux avait commencé avec Sasuke. Elle avait une mauvaise manie de s'enticher de ceux qui lui faisait pitié et l'Uchiwa était un maître pour ça. Ensuite était arrivé l'orphelin Uzumaki et même Tsunade ! Ça pouvait faire s'arquer les sourcils d'incompréhensions, mais pour Sakura, son maître était vraiment une personne à prendre en pitié. Une femme ayant perdue l'amour de sa vie au même titre que son frère. Une femme au cœur gros comme ça, qui se noyait dans l'alcool pour oublier… C'était navrant. Elle aurait put continuer longtemps dans ses divagations, si la porte de la chambre ne s'était pas ouverte dans un léger grincement. Le fils d'Akasuna entra avec un sourire reposé. Il lui fit un salut de la tête auquel elle répondit par un air interrogateur. Il haussa les épaules et saisit une chaise en bois biscornue sur laquelle il se mit à cheval.  
_ Je suis désolé, dit-il.  
_ Ah ?  
_ Désolé, parce que j'ai bafoué l'art du ninja. J'étais à cran quand tu es arrivée. Mais je n'avais pas à user d'autant d'agressivité juste parce que tu m'as pris pour Sasori.  
Sakura hocha la tête surprise. Il semblait sincère, mais n'était-ce pas là qu'une affabulation ?  
_ Tu… ne vas pas me tuer ? demanda-t-elle au cas ou.  
_ Ça dépend, déclara-t-il pensif. On verra bien. Bref ! L'heure n'est pas à ça !  
Quelle revirement de situation se dit-t-elle. Elle n'allait pas apprécier longtemps son changement de comportement. Ça lui rappela légèrement Tsunade. Au début de son entraînement, elle avait du subir la rudesse de son maître le matin, son sérieux administratif le jour et son alcoolisme le soir. Avec lui elle allait endurer la colère, la douceur et le sérieux ? Quelle plaie.  
_ Je t'ai dis être le fils de Sasori, mais je ne me suis pas présenté pour autant, je m'appelle Hisomu. D'après ce que tu as vu, j'ai les mêmes compétences que mon père, mais je ne te dévoilerai rien de plus. Maintenant je veux savoir d'où tu le connais.  
Sakura soupira. Sa conscience lui disait qu'il était de son devoir lui conter ce qu'elle savait. Après tout si elle était à sa place, elle voudrait également savoir ce qu'était devenu son père.  
_ Sais-tu que ton père est un nukenin ?  
_ Ce n'est pas parce que je semble ignorer certaines choses que je suis complètement crétin ! Il était nukenin avant ma naissance, dit-il d'une voix agacée.  
_ Ah, désolée. Sasori était un membre de l'Akatsuki… Sasori et son coéquipier Deidara ont attenté à la vie de Gaara, alors qu'il venait d'être élu Kazekage. L'Akatsuki cherchait à ce moment à récolter son bijuu dans un but qui reste légèrement obscurt. Plusieurs ninjas de Konoha, dont moi avons été dépêchés à Suna pour venir en aide au Kazekage que notre génération connaissons bien. Chiyo, ma team et moi avons accourut à la grotte où semblait se trouver Gaara. Dedans se trouvait Sasori et Deidara. Tandis que ma team s'occupait de Deidara qui avait fait diversion, Chiyo et moi sommes restées face à lui. On a alors débuté un combat fastidieux. Sasori était un maître des pantins par excellence, ayant poussé son œuvre jusqu'à en devenir un lui-même - Hisomu eut un air dégoûté. Je fus transpercée à l'estomac par l'un de ses pantins. C'est à cet instant qu'il m'a fait la proposition de devenir une de ses marionnettes. Et j'ai évidemment refusé…  
_ Ensuite ?  
_ Ensuite… Je… hésita-t-elle. Sakura avait peur de lui annoncer qu'il était mort, surtout de sa main. « Ensuite voila, il s'est enfui et nous avons récupéré Gaara. »  
_ Je voie, conclut-il.  
Sa mine s'assombrie légèrement et il croisa les bras sur le dossier de la chaise, posant son menton dessus, avant de fixer Sakura d'un air qui la gêna.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Rien du tout… Je pense que je vais te reconduire à la surface.  
_ C'est vrai ? s'exclama Sakura soulagée.  
Il ne dit rien et se leva en s'étirant. Il lui donna ses sandales de ninja - seules rescapées de l'attaque des pantins - qu'elle enfila aussitôt. Hisomu lui fit ensuite signe de la suivre et elle s'exécuta le cœur plus léger. Il éteignit la seule lumière de la pièce et tout deux sortirent de la chambre. Une bande de métal clouée au mur retenait un flambeau rouillé. Il s'en saisit et s'engouffra dans une galerie, la kunoichi à sa suite. Celle-ci restait émerveillée par la grandeur de l'endroit. Quels genre d'hommes avaient pu faire cela ?  
_ Je peux te poser une question ? fit-elle.  
_ Hum… ?  
_ _Qui_ a fait ces galeries ?  
Il eut un petit rire, que seuls les érudits pouvaient comprendre.  
_ Personne ne le sait, mais il existe une légende à ce propos.  
_ Une légende ? répéta-t-elle intriguée.  
_ Oui… Longtemps avant que Suna n'existe, alors que le désert était encore une terre qu'aucun homme n'avait foulé, on dit que celle-ci était le domaine des _Vers de Sable_. Ces bestioles mythiques sont souvent représentées comme étant en fait une sorte d'asticot géant, dont la mâchoire ressemblerait à un hachoir. Celles-ci ne supportant la chaleur du soleil, elles creusèrent des galeries souterraines, plus ou moins larges, cela dépendait de leur tailles, qu'elles réussirent à faire tenir, grâce à leur salive aux vertues durcissantes. Plus tard, quand l'homme débarqua, il trouva un moyen d'annihiler tous les vers. Certains osèrent s'aventurer dans les épaisses galeries, mais comme les explorateurs étaient rares à revenir - se perdant souvent dans les immenses dédales, on préféra construire une cité sur le sable : Suna. Au fils des siècles, on oublia ces galeries. On vint même à supposer qu'elles n'avaient jamais existée, puisqu'on avait perdu leurs entrées.  
« Après le mystère reste de croire que oui ou non ce sont bien des _vers des sables_ dont on a jamais put prouver l'existence qui avaient fait ça…  
_ Et toi, croies-tu en cette légende ?  
_ Je n'ai aucun avis la dessus… Il est tout à fait possible qu'ils aient existé, après tout un vers qui se décompose ne laisse aucune trace… Mais ça peu aussi bien être de folles hypothèses. Tout ce dont je suis sur, c'est que ces galeries existent.  
Sakura acquiesça pensive. Rien que d'imaginer la taille de ces _vers des sables_, ça lui donnait des frissons.  
_ Comment fais-tu pour t'y retrouver ?  
_ J'ai placé des pantins différents un peu partout, me permettant de reconnaître où je me trouve. Je dois avouer que ça a été bien galère de mémoriser l'emplacement des pantins, par rapport aux galeries et vice-versa. Mais au final ça me rend fière d'être le seul être humain à pouvoir me repérer ici.  
Finalement, se dit la kunoichi, il ne semblait pas foncièrement méchant. Il avait même plutôt l'air agréable à écouter quand on ne mentionnait pas Sasori. Mais elle préférait rester sur ses gardes, mieux ne valait pas se laisser surprendre par un soudain changement de comportement.  
_ Pourquoi… As-tu choisi de vivre là ?  
_ Je n'ai pas choisi de vivre ainsi, dit-il en serrant les poings. On m'a tout imposé depuis ma naissance. Mon prénom même témoigne de ce que je vis. Hisomu… Celui qui est caché, dissimulé, gardé secret. Voila le résumé de ma vie. Une pitoyable existence, ricana-t-il.  
_ Ce n'est pas le prénom qui guide une destinée, dit-elle comme pour le rassurer.  
Il retourna alors brusquement, si bien qu'elle faillit rentrer dedans.  
_ Sakura, littéralement la fleur de cerisier. Tu es l'incarnation de la fragilité. Ton épanouissement n'est qu'éphémère, sans te connaître, je peux jurer que tu pleures souvent et que tes moments de gloires sont applaudis sur l'instant puis oubliés, je me trompe ?  
Elle détourna les yeux. Tout ce qu'il disait était véridique. La gloire d'avoir tué Sasori et sauvé Kankuro avait eut un goût amère, car déjà on l'oubliait pour pleurer la mort de Chiyo et la capture d'Ichibi. Et la fragilité n'en parlons même pas…  
_ C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle doucement.  
_ Je le savais, dit-il en reprenant sa route. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les fleurs de cerisiers sont admirés pour leur beautés…  
Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Aucun des deux ne voulaient reprendre la parole, si bien qu'il arrivèrent à leur destination sans bruit.  
Sakura reconnue l'endroit où elle avait atterrit.  
_ Comment remonter ? demanda-t-elle en fixant le plafond septique.  
_ Regarde, dit-il.  
Des fils de chakra sortirent des doigts d'Hisomu et montèrent invisibles jusqu'à une arachnide plus grosse que ses consoeurs. Elle atterrie en douceur sur le sol. Hisomu donna un coup de pied sur son dos, qui devint instantanément plat. Il se mit debout dessus et tendit une main à Sakura pour qu'elle monte.  
_ Ça ne serait pas plus simple grimper par les murs, avec du chakra sous les pieds ?  
_ Déjà essayé, mais c'est trop escarpé, dit-il. Bon attention si tu tombes je te rattrape pas, prévint-il.  
A peine eut-il dit ça que les fils de chakra les propulsèrent en haut. Habitué, Hisomu avait activé du chakra sous ses pieds pour adhérer au bois de sa marionnettes, quant à Sakura, elle n'étant pas prévenue elle s'accrocha comme une moule à l'adolescent. Il ne fit aucun commentaire la dessus.

Quand ils se trouvèrent sous la trappe, Hisomu grinça des dents. En effet, celle-ci était ouverte et le loquet était cassé. Heureusement il s'était attendu à la trouver dans cet état et avait emporté deux, trois outils. Il retrouva en premier l'air libre et aida Sakura à sortir également. Celle-ci leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel trop heureuse de retrouver la lune et les étoiles. Hisomu était accroupit devant le trou béant, jugeant les réparations à faire. Il saisit un des battants et le leva vers lui. L'on voyait un trou à la place de la où aurait du se trouver la poignet. Sakura qui venait de se remettre de sa liberté retrouver le regardait faire. Elle souffla un petit désolé, consciente de l'embêtement du garçon.  
Il sorti un marteau de sa sacoche et le posa sur le sable. Il prit une petite plaque de fer percée et demanda à Sakura de bien vouloir lui tenir le battant, pendant qu'il réparait ce qu'elle avait fait. Il mit trois clous dans sa bouche, en plaça un quatrième dans l'un des trous de la plaquette et se saisit de son marteau. Il frappa le clou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien enfoncé et répéta l'opération avec les trois autres. Il vissa ensuite la poignet dorée qu'il avait gardé, répara le loquet et vérifia que le tout fermait bien. Satisfait, il s'autorisa un petit sourire.  
Hisomu s'assit alors en tailleur sur le sable, face à Suna, qu'il pointa du doigt.  
_ Suna est pas loin. Cependant pour ne pas intriguer les gardes, il faut que tu fasses le tour par la droite. Le balcon d'une villa privée dépasse des murailles. Les gardes n'ont pas le droit de le surveiller, aussi tu pourras passer par là et monter sur le toit pour regagner la ville incognito, expliqua-t-il, tout en lançant quelques regards à Sakura pour voir si elle comprenait bien « Évidemment, si tu parles des galeries à quelqu'un je me débrouillerai pour te tuer toi et tout ceux qui en auront eu vent. »  
_ Je n'en parlerai à personne.  
_ Il va de soi que tu ne m'as jamais vu, ajouta-t-il.  
Elle acquiesça et se leva.  
_ Oh, une dernière chose ! As-tu entendu parler d'une certaine Tessuru Shinnen ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.  
_ Euh… Ça ne serait pas l'ambassadrice disparue ?  
_ Disparue ? répéta-t-il interloqué. C'est bien ce que je me disais…  
_ Le Kazekage, son frère et sa sœur sont partis depuis deux jours à sa recherche à Iwa, le dernier endroit où on a entendu parler d'elle.  
_ C'est vrai ?! s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste. Sakura hocha doucement la tête. Il semblait rassurer d'entendre cela. Elle se dit qu'il devait sûrement la connaître. « j'espère qu'ils la retrouveront saine et sauve, souffla-t-il.  
_ Gaara fera tout pour cela, répliqua-t-elle.  
_ Y a intérêt, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Sur ce j'y vais, j'ai assez traîné ici. Recouvre la trappe de sable avant de t'en aller.  
Il se laissa glisser sur son pantin qui l'attendait juste en dessous et se préparait à fermer la trappe, quand Sakura l'interpella.  
_ Quoi ? dit-il.  
_ Je… Eh bien, malgré le fait que tu ais voulu ma mort, je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré, dit-elle légèrement gênée.  
_ Plaisir partagé, dit-il tout en refermant le portique.  
Sakura resta quelques secondes sans bouger, se demandant si elle allait le revoir, puis elle répartie le sable sur la trappe jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne invisible aux yeux des gens. Elle suivit ensuite ses instructions et arriva facilement à rentrer dans la ville. Elle s'alarma pour la sécurité de Suna qu'on puisse si facilement y pénétrer, mais au finalement relativisa, combien de gens savaient que ce balcon n'était pas surveillé ?

Exténuée de son escapade sous les dunes, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit toute habillée des vêtements d'Hisomu. Elle regarda son réveil posé sur la table de chevet et vit qu'il était quatre heures du matin, elle avait donc passé au moins cinq heures sous terre. Cela lui arracha un petit sourire, au moins pendant ce temps elle ne s'était pas ennuyée.  
Elle se mit sur le dos et observa d'un œil distré les formes imaginaires courant sur le plafond laiteux. Il était gentil au fond le fils de Sasori. Bien que légèrement lunatique par moment, mais cela le rendait un brin mystérieux, ce qui n'était pour déplaire à la kunoichi. Sa pensée vaqua alors au moment où elle lui avait raconté son combat contre le marionnettiste. Elle lui avait dit qu'il s'était enfui, de peur qu'il réagisse mal. Mais au final elle s'en voulait. Elle se sentait honteuse de répandre un tel mensonge sur le défunt père du garçon. Elle aurait du lui dire qu'il était mort… Pourquoi diable avait-elle était aussi égoïste ? Car oui c'était de l'égoïsme, elle lui avait dit ça pour qu'il ne soit pas prit d'un accès de colère. Peu à peu elle se sentit mal vis-à-vis de lui. C'était elle qui avait merdé. Déjà qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'aller tirer un truc brillant ? Au final, elle en vint à se mettre à la place d'Hisomu. Elle aussi aurait mal réagit si un inconnu été tombé du plafond, en cassant au préalable une trappe de sortie.  
Elle mit un bras au travers de son visage et soupira. La culpabilité montait en elle.

***

Il était environs dix heures, quand Naruto toqua à la porte de la chambre de Sakura. Celle-ci qui dormait, grogna, prit un coussin et le mit sur sa tête. Les coups redoublèrent et Sakura lança le coussin contre la porte.  
_ Naruto tu saoules, je dors ! dit-elle.  
_ Mais il est dix heures ! En plus ça changera des fois où tu m'as réveillé aux aurores !  
_Qu'il était chiant, qu'il était chiant_, se disait-elle. Mais il avait pas tord. Elle se souvint avec nostalgie des matins où à six heures elle venait frapper à sa porte le réveiller.  
Elle se leva alors, passa une main dans ses cheveux et vint lui ouvrir en baillant.  
_ Ah, bah enfin ! dit Naruto.  
_ Va-y entre, dit-elle en s'écartant.  
Naruto ne se fit pas prier et parti directement s'asseoir sur le lit de son amie.  
_ J'croyais que tu dormais, dit-il.  
_ Bah oui, c'était le cas.  
_ Mais ton lit n'est pas défait.  
_ Il faisait trop chaud, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
_ Ah bon ?! Moi j'ai eu super froid !  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire, ramassa le coussin qu'elle avait jeté et vint s'affaler à côté de lui.  
« Ils sont à toi ces vêtements ? demanda-t-il un sourcil levé.  
_ Euh… Oui, oui, pourquoi ?  
_ Bah chez pas, c'est pas des vêtements de mec ça ? Et puis je t'ai jamais vu avec.  
_ Ils sont nouveaux ! La mode de Suna ! inventa-t-elle. Bon on va petit-déjeuner ?  
Naruto leva le poing en l'air, joyeux et ils partirent en direction de la terrasse. Il prit à manger pour trois régiments, tandis que Sakura préféra une petit déjeuné équilibre, composé d'un café au lait, d'un pain au chocolat, d'un yaourt et d'une pomme.  
_ Tu vas vraiment avaler tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en fixant la montagne de nourriture.  
_ Ouai, j'en profite, c'est pas tous les jours que je mange gratuitement ! dit-il en mordant dans une brioche. Au fait Saku' t'as fais quoi hier soir au final ?  
_ Je me suis baladée au abords de Suna, et toi ?  
_ Moi ? Bah j'ai été aux thermes, puis j'ai été m'informer du travail de Kazekage.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Bah tu sais que je veux être Hokage ? - Sakura hocha la tête, bah tu vois Saku', j'ai beau faire l'idiot, je fais vraiment des efforts pour être digne de cette fonction. Et hier je me suis dis, que puisque j'ai rien à faire, pourquoi pas aller m'informer sur le travail d'un kage.  
Sakura en restait bouche bée. Elle savait que Naruto rêvait d'être Hokage, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'impliquait autant que cela. Elle pinça alors ses lèvres honteuse. Elle était vraiment indigne d'être son amie.  
_ Je suis désolée Naruto… Je t'ai sous-estimé, je suis vraiment stupide, dit-elle.  
_ Mais non, mais non, la rassura-t-il. Tu vois Saku' ça me fais justement plaisir que tu dises ça ! Parce que ca prouve que j'ai grimpé dans ton estime ! Et ça me rend content.  
_ Naruto, t'es vraiment quelqu'un d'extra, s'extasia-t-elle.  
Il devint tout rouge et faillit s'étouffer avec son bol de chocolat chaud. Alors comme ça Sakura le trouvait extra. Là il était aux anges.  
Ils continuèrent à discuter avec animations de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Naruto s'aperçoive que Sakura avait plein de bandages.  
_ Hé, j'avais pas vu tout ces bandages ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?  
Elle détourna les yeux. Mince, elle avait oublié ce détail.  
_ Rien du tout…  
_ Tu veux pas m'en parler ?  
_ Laisse, c'est vraiment rien du tout.  
Il acquiesça. Si elle disait que c'était rien, il n'allait pas s'en faire hein.  
Après cela, ils décidèrent de faire un tour ensemble dans la ville. Suna n'était pas tellement une cité commerciale. La plus part des choses que la cité vendait, était importé des autres nations. En effet, le poisson et les céréales étaient des denrés rares dans le désert.  
Les boutiques de vêtements proposaient le plus souvent, des étoffes légères aux couleurs claires où cousues de multitudes de perles. Ils virent également une échoppe spécialisée dans les marionnettes. Sakura pensa immédiatement à Hisomu et toute sa culpabilité remonta d'un coup. Naruto remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, quand il vit son amie perdue dans les nuages.  
_ Sakura, appela-t-il, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
_ Un problème de culpabilité, dit-elle en soupirant.  
_ Explique.  
_ Hum… Eh bien enfaîte… Disons que j'ai raconté un mensonge à quelqu'un parce que j'avais trop peur qu'il se mette en colère. Sur le coup j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleur chose à faire, mais maintenant, je me dis que j'avais aucun droit de lui mentir… Et je sais pas quoi faire.  
_ Bah dis lui la vérité. Je suis sur qu'il pourra comprendre. En plus - il se mit à rougir, t'es pas une fille méchante Sakura… J'suis sur qu'il comprendra… Et s'il comprend pas, je viendrai lui régler son compte.  
Ils se mirent à rigoler tous les deux. Sakura appréciait la simplicité de Naruto. Il y avait cette innocence aux fonds de ses yeux, qui le rendait si accessible. Quelque chose dans son sourire qui vous rendez heureux et faisait voir les choses avec plus de sérénité. Vraiment, elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait de lui qu'il était quelqu'un d'extra.  
_ Merci Naruto, je pense que je lui dirait.

Sakura attendit avec impatience que vienne la nuit. Elle voulait revoir Hisomu et s'excuser. Elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre se demandant quelle serait sa réaction. Mauvaise sûrement, pensa-elle.  
_ Argh, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser ! dit-elle en se jetant sur son lit.  
Peut-être rirait-il à son nez avant vouloir l'égorger. Bon au moins, s'il voulait la tuer, cette fois-ci elle aurait son équipement de ninja sur elle et de plus, elle connaissait mieux l'endroit à présent. Oui, s'il réagissait mal, l'instant serait moins critique.

Déterminée, elle se faufila hors de Suna comme elle avait fait la veille. Elle chercha des yeux la trappe, mais elle ne savait plus où elle était. Les dunes s'éparpillaient à des kilomètres et le vent soufflait plus fort que la veille, rigolant d'elle. Elle secoua la tête décidée à trouver cette fichue trappe et se mit à avancer dans le sable. Bon, se dit-elle, je suis partie un peu prés tout droit, ca devrait pas être sorcier.  
Au bout de quelques minutes elle se sentie décourager. Du sable, il n'y avait que ça. Ah qu'est-ce que c'était rageant quand on savait que juste en dessous de ses pieds s'étalaient des galeries jusqu'à plus soif. Énervée, elle s'essaya en tailleurs au milieu du grand rien de sable et regarda droit devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

A quinze mètres de là où elle était assisse, une trappe s'ouvrit justement, laissant apercevoir une touffe de cheveux rouges, avant de dévoiler une tête, puis un corps, donc un être humain. C'était Hisomu, qui était venu vérifier la solidité des battants de bois. Il était resté inquiet même après avoir réparé le loquet.  
Il lança un regard circulaire à l'ensemble du désert et vit alors Sakura. Il fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là elle ? Il rabattit doucement les battants, avant de se faufiler avec l'aisance d'un félin jusqu'à la kunoichi rêveuse.  
_ Oi, souffla-t-il à son oreille, en arrivant derrière elle.  
Elle sursauta et retint un cri avant tourner la tête.  
_ Hisomu ! dit-elle ravit de le voir.  
Il haussa un sourcil. Il n'escomptait pas à la rendre joyeuse, au contraire.  
_ Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, non ?  
_ J'aimerai te dire quelque chose, enfin plutôt t'avouer…  
_ Je t'écoute, dit-il.  
_ Pas ici.  
Elle les trouvait trop prés de Suna pour lui faire sa révélation. Si jamais il était prit de colère, elle n'était sur de vouloir créer un scandale à côté des murailles. Il grogna un « t'fais chier » et l'invita à le suivre. Il la fit contourner une énorme dune, les mettant à l'abri des regards indiscrets.  
_ Alors ?  
_ Écoute… je… enfaîte je t'ai menti - elle fixait le sable à ses pieds - Sasori ne s'est pas enfui lors de notre combat… La vérité c'est qu'à l'aide de Chiyo, je l'ai tué.  
Elle n'osa ni affronter son regard, ni ajouter un mot. Elle attendait qu'il lui dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi…  
_ Je sais, dit-il alors.  
Là, elle leva d'un coup la tête.  
_ Comment ça tu sais ?  
_ Je sais que tu l'as tué.  
_ Co… Comment ?!  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges, embêté.  
_ J'ai feint l'ignorance. Quand tu m'as dis comment tu t'appelais, j'ai tout de suite compris qui tu étais - Sakura écarquilla les yeux, j'ai dis ne pas savoir, pour avoir le temps de te juger. Je voulais savoir quelle genre de personne avait tué mon père. Quand tu m'as raconté qu'il s'était enfui et non qu'il était mort, j'ai été déstabilisé. La vérité, c'était que je pensais te tuer juste après que tu m'ais tout dis, mais… A cet instant je me suis dis merde je peux pas tuer cette fille, alors qu'elle a peur de m'annoncer la vérité. Ça m'a fait l'effet une douche froide et je ne voulais plus ta mort, juste me débarrasser de toi et reprendre ma petite vie. Et la, rebelote, tu déboules en t'excusant de m'avoir raconté un mensonge - il ricana, si c'est pas ironique ça !

_ C'est _dégueulasse_ ! dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'as manipulé depuis le début, tu as joué avec une vérité atroce ! Dire que j'ai eu pitié pour toi ! Dire que je m'imaginais être un monstre ! Mais c'est toi le monstre ! T'es pire que ton propre père !  
Hisomu l'écouta sans broncher. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il laissait paraître. Au fond, il bouillait. Elle ne savait rien de lui et elle débarquait comme une fleur pour lui en mettre plein la tête. A bout de nerf, il lui décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre, qui l'envoya par terre, le souffle coupé. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, que déjà, il s'était mis à califourchon sur elle, enlevant d'une main adroite la sacoche de kunai accrochée à sa cuisse. Il en sorti un, balança les autres au loin et le mit sous sa gorge.  
_ Ferme la sale petite emmerdeuse, menaça-t-il. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'une… qu'une _conne_ de ton genre me dise que je suis plus monstrueux que mon père ! Tu ne me connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, tu sais pas ce que j'ai vécu dans mon enfance, tu sais pas ce qu'il a fait, alors ta gueule !  
Dans sa rage, il entailla légèrement la peau de Sakura. Celle-ci tenta de repousser son bras, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle sentie alors quelque chose d'humide tomber sur elle. Levant les yeux, elle vit qu'il pleurait. Elle se trouvait horrible de lui avoir fait tant de reproches. Bien sur elle ne les pensait pas, mais sous la colère on avait tendance à dire tout et n'importe quoi. Mais alors, comment réagir face aux larmes d'Hisomu ? Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire pleurer. Généralement s'était elle qui était la victime des reproches, c'était elle qui pleurait. Les larmes lui vinrent aussi, sans qu'elle ne susse les expliquer. Sentiment de culpabilité, quand tu nous tient !

Soudain, Hisomu leva la tête et plissa les yeux. Il venait d'entendre quelque chose. Il s'écarta subitement, échappant de peu à l'arrivée fulgurante de Naruto. Celui-ci inquiet se précipita sur son amie pour s'informer de son état. Elle lui assura aller bien et s'aida de la main tendue du blondinet pour se relever. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers avant d'appliquer un petit jutsu sur sa plaie au niveau de son cou. Les yeux verts grisailles d'Hisomu sondaient Naruto. Celui-ci avait les cheveux hérissés et les dents serrés comme un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies sous l'effet de la colère. Il avait vu Sakura sortir de Suna et cela l'ayant intrigué il l'avait prit en filature. Il n'avait pas entendu leur conversation mais en la voyant se faire projeter au sol et ainsi menacée, il n'avait pas hésité et avait foncé.  
_ Naruto calme toi, dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.  
_ Me calmer ?! Mais Sakura il t'as attaqué !  
_ C'est de ma faute…  
Hisomu vit dans ses yeux qu'elle s'en voulait. Cela calma légèrement ses ardeurs. Néanmoins il n'était pas ce genre de bonne âme qui pardonnait facilement en lançant des fleurs. Son cœur restait meurtri par ses paroles et de plus, elle avait éveillé en lui cette mélancolie qu'il croyait évanouie. Voila longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, trop longtemps peut-être… Si longtemps même qu'il n'arrivait pas à les faire taire. Honteux d'être si à découvert, il se tourna et commença à partir dans le fin fond du désert qu'il connaissait bien. Il voulait retrouver ses galeries et oublier.  
_ Où tu vas ?! grogna Naruto.  
_ A… attend ! L'appela Sakura une main tendue vers lui.  
Il ne lui ferait pas se plaisir, qu'elle déguerpisse loin, très loin. Qu'elle aille retrouver son petit bonheur ou je ne sais quoi. Qu'on le laisse en paix, lui et ses démons, lui et ses peurs, lui…  
_ Naruto, murmura-t-elle, je vais lui parler, retourne à Suna, n'essaie même pas de me suivre.  
_ Mais t'es folle ?! Il est pas net ce gar.  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-elle dans un sourire rassurant.  
Naruto haussa les épaules. Il faisait confiance à son amie. Il la regarda partir vers ce Hisomu, se demandant tout de même où elle l'avait rencontré.  
_ Hisomu ! - Elle l'attrapa par le bras, mais il la repoussa. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je sais que ce genre de reproches font males.  
_ Dégage, ou je te promet que tu ne t'en sortira pas cette fois, dit-il d'un ton froid.  
_ Je n'aurai pas du, l'ignora-t-elle. J'ai dis n'importe quoi, c'était un mensonge, tu n'es pas un monstre.  
_ On dit que dans le mensonge il y a une part de vérité.  
_ Oui, la vérité sur mon ignorance. Depuis que je t'ai vu, je me pose des questions. Je me demande qui tu es, pourquoi tu haïs Sasori à ce point. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'as fais… Mais… Mais je sais que ça ne enlève en rien les horreurs que j'ai dite.  
_ Tout fait… Je suis toujours en rogne, alors pour éviter que l'on retrouve ton cadavre dans le désert, je te conseil de DEGAGER ! Il hurla le dernier mot, en la poussa plus loin, avant de reprendre son chemin.  
Il serraient et desserraient ses poings pour contenir sa rage. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il voulait faire un trait sur cette histoire et surtout ne plus entendre parler de Sasori, de son enfance et de tout !  
_ Je ne partirai pas ! dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, laisse moi te venir en aide…  
_ Oh ? Et que feras-tu ? Tu vas me prendre en pitié, en disant _pauvre chou_ ? Je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin. Je ne veux pas qu'une personne qui ne connaisse rien de moi se sente obliger de ressentir de la pitié.  
_ Alors explique moi, conte moi ton enfance, je pourrai… peut-être t'aider !  
_ Et un café avec ça ? ironisa-t-il.  
_ La haine engendre la haine. Et je parle en connaissance de cause. J'ai connu quelqu'un s'enfonçant dans ce cercle vicieux pour finir pas se détruire lui et les autres. Je n'ai rien fais pour l'aider… Je suis restée spectatrice de sa chute. Et je ne veux pas que ça recommence.  
_ Oh, et tu veux donc que je sois celui qui t'aide à avoir bonne conscience ? Non merci.  
_ Non , je veux vraiment t'aider !  
_ Et qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Ça ne pourra pas effacer dix sept ans de ma vie.  
Sakura baissa la tête. Sasuke disait la même chose… Il disait qu'on ne pouvait pas effacer le massacre d'une vie avec de belles paroles. C'était hautain d'affirmer pouvoir sortir du gouffre quelqu'un d'aussi malheureux alors que soit même on ne connaissait rien à une telle douleur. Elle avait une famille tout à fait normal elle. Soit, son père était mort d'un cancer, mais sa mère continuait de veiller sur elle. Elle avait de bons amis et le sourire facile. Oui, elle vivait sur un vrai nuage comparé à d'autre. Justement se dit-elle alors, elle devait s'aider de se bonheur acquit, pour le transmettre aux autres. Voila ce qu'elle devait faire !  
_ Cela ne te coûte rien d'en parler, dit-elle.  
Elle espérait surtout qu'en en sachant un peu plus, elle trouverait un moyen de lui insuffler cette légèreté qui l'animait elle.  
_ Très bien, dit-il d'un ton lasse. Elle fut surprise de sa réponse, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il coopère si facilement. « Je vais t'en parler parce que de un tu ne me lâcheras pas et que de deux si je te tues après, j'aurai moins de raison de m'en vouloir. »  
Il se laissa alors tomber au milieux du sable.  
_ Que fais-tu ?  
_ Eh bien, assis toi, je vais te raconter.  
_ Ici ?  
_ Ici ou autre part, ça ne change rien.  
Elle acquiesça et s'assit en face de lui.  
_ Sasori a rencontré ma mère, il y a de ça dix sept ans environ. A ce moment, le titre de nukenin venait tout juste de lui être donné. Je te passerai leur rencontre, mais au final ils sont tombés amoureux. Ma mère était une fidèle ninja de Suna, mais elle était aussi fidèle en son amour pour Sasori. Peu de temps après elle a voulu un enfant pour commémorer leur amour. Sasori en bon nukenin ne voulait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autant d'attache. Il céda cependant et je suis né. Mais Sasori l'avait prévenu, si tu veux un enfant, alors il restera caché, car le fils d'un nukenin ne peu se permettre de vivre librement. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a appelé Hisomu, signifiant celui qui est caché. Ma mère a été un peu stupide de croire qu'il changerait d'avis au fil du temps et que je vivrai une vie tranquille…Personne n'a apprit ma naissance. En fait, Sasori s'arrangea pour que je naisse dans ces galeries où je vie aujourd'hui. J'ai grandi en ne voyant presque jamais la lumière du jour. Ma mère voulait cependant que j'intègre une école de ninja. Sasori a refusé, il disait qu'il m'enseignerai tout. En fait il me destinait à prendre sa suite en tant que nukenin et qu'artiste. J'en ai bavé… bavé parce que c'est pas marrant d'être conditionner vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre à un entraînement intensif pour maîtriser chaque parcelle de son enseignement. J'aimais quand même mon père à cette époque. En faite, tout à dérapé quand j'ai eu dix ans. Sasori était alors au summum de son art. Il comptait même rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Ma mère le laissait agir librement à ce moment, elle ne pensait pas que l'Akatsuki était une organisation si dangereuse à cette époque. Sauf qu'un jour… Il réussit à annihiler une ville entière à l'aide de cent marionnettes. La raison qu'il donna à ma mère ? « Je voulais prouver que j'étais un maître dans mon art » - il prit sa tête entre ses mains - tout ça pour de l'égoïsme ! Combien de gens a-t-il tué juste pour voir s'il était fort ?! Et moi… et moi il me destinait à faire la même chose ! Mais le pire… C'est qu'à cet instant, il faisait binôme avec un certains Orochimaru dans l'Akatsuki. Et ensemble ils cherchaient un moyen de faire de l'homme une marionnette à part entière. Leurs recherches avançaient et ma mère prit peur. Elle sentait que Sasori changeait. Il travaillait comme un fou sur son projet et commençait à m'enseigner l'art et la manière de découper un humain pour peut-être réussir à en faire un pantin. Puis un jour, une dispute éclata entre mes parents. Ma mère voulait que je vive à Suna, elle voulait m'éloigner de Sasori. Chose devenue impossible. Je lui ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau. Imagine un peu qu'un môme débarque du jour au lendemain à Suna, alors qu'il à la même tête qu'un nukenin ? On ferait très vite le lien… Alors Sasori, pour couper court à tout ça, il m'infligea un de ses poisons. Je suis resté clouer pendant des semaines sur un lit. Pendant ce temps Sasori s'en alla. L'Akatsuki prenait de l'importance et il devait bouger. Même parti, ma mère ne voulait pas me faire sortir. Elle avait peur qu'il revienne et me tue. Elle m'enseigna l'art du ninja faisant de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui… conclut-il.  
_ Qu'est devenue ta mère ?  
_ Elle est toujours en vie… Enfin je croie… C'est l'ambassadrice de Suna : Tessuru Shinnen, celle qui a disparue à Iwa.  
Sakura écarquilla les yeux. C'était possible ça ?! Une ambassadrice et un nukenin ?!  
_ Quand tu es arrivée du plafond l'autre jour… J'étais justement en train de la guetter… Et quand j'ai vu que ce n'était pas elle… Ça m'a rendu fou, c'est pour ça que je voulais te tuer. Maintenant c'est différent, je veux même plus te voir, tu me fais chier, dit-il d'un ton léger.  
Sakura vit bien qu'il disait cela pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il ne voulait pas être triste. Il avait déballer sa vie à une fille qu'il connaissait depuis un peu plus de vingt quatre heure et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Ça avait beau faire du bien de raconter tout ça à quelqu'un, ce n'était tout de même pas des choses à placer entre les mains de tout le monde !  
_ Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de courageux, dit Sakura. J'imagine que tu as du prendre sur toi pendant toutes ces années… En plus, je suis sur que ta mère n'est pas au courant de ce qui te ronge, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'une psychologue, se braqua-t-il.  
_ Ne prend pas les choses comme ça… je te le dit en tant… qu'amie ?  
_ Amie ? répéta-t-il. N'essaie pas de m'embobiner. J'ai jamais eu besoin de personne et c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.  
_ Mais…  
_ Pas de mais, t'as beau ne pas avoir de mauvaises intentions, je préfère rester seul…  
_ Et que vas-tu faire ? Rentrer sous terre, continuer ta vie de grand solitaire et attendre que ta mère soit retrouver ? Tu as beau être le fils d'un nukenin, tu peux toujours mener la vie que tu souhaites. Tu n'as pas à payer pour les erreurs de Sasori.  
_ Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Si je me souviens bien, tu es originaire de Konoha. Je doute donc que tu restes encore longtemps ici.  
_ Tu croies encore que j'essaie de me donner bonne conscience ? dit-elle d'une voix morne.  
Hisomu hocha vigoureusement la tête, avant de mettre une main sous son menton.  
_ Je ne comprend pas que l'on puisse être si obstiné à venir en aide à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas… Ça me dépasse.  
_ C'est parce que… je t'aime bien, avoua-t-elle les yeux rivés sur ses jambes.  
_ Comment peut-on apprécier quelqu'un en si peu de temps ? Je ne croie pas que cela soit possible… A part dans les livres d'un certain Jiraya, parlant quasiment tous de coups de foudres - il eut un sourire inquisiteur - te serais-tu entichée du _grand solitaire_ que je suis ?  
Le visage de Sakura devint rouge, tandis qu'elle levait vers lui une paire d'yeux gênés.  
_ O-on, bégaya-t-elle, on aborde pas ce genre de sujets comme ça !  
Il rigola doucement et s'étira. Il avait toujours eut le don de rentrer dans les sujets tabou des femmes. Il se rappela avec nostalgie du jour où il avait demandé à sa mère comment on faisait les bébés et qu'elle s'était mise à bégayer comme le faisait Sakura à cet instant.  
_ En toute honnêteté, si je ne me suis pas trompé sur ce que tu ressens - il mit un bras en travers de son visage, eh bien je suis assez content… Les personnes, qui, dans ce monde me connaissent et m'aiment, sont rares… Celles qui ressentent quelques choses à un niveau plus élevé sont inexistantes…  
La kunoichi en resta coi. Elle était habituée à ce que les garçons - Sasuke surtout, refusent son amour et aillent jusqu'à se fichent d'elle… Le voir aussi gêné la rendait quelque peu heureuse. Après tout… Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'être qu'entichée de lui ? Mais il lui fallait déjà être sur qu'il ne se jouait pas d'elle.  
_ Alors ça veut dire… Que tu ne veux pas me tuer… ? éluda-t-elle.  
_ Je n'ai jamais réellement voulu te tuer… J'espérais juste que cela te fasse assez peur pour que tu t'enfuies. Je serais pire que mon père si je tuais juste parce que je suis en colère…  
Elle mit délicatement une main sur son genou et pencha son visage vers lui.  
_ Mais tu n'es pas Sasori.  
Hisomu eut un petit sourire triste, signifiant qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour qu'il se défasse de ce ressentiment.  
_ Tu devrais retourner à Suna maintenant, dit-il alors.  
_ Je peux rester avec toi ce soir… Si tu veux ?  
Hisomu inspira longuement et acquiesça. Il se leva et lui tendit une main, qu'elle saisit avec un franc sourire.  
_ Je vais te faire visiter mon territoire, dit-il. Après tout nous avons toute la nuit…  
Elle rigola, se releva et garda sa main dans le sienne, la serrant même un peu plus.  
_ … Et peut-être même plus, ajouta-t-elle.  
Qui sait, un criminel avait bien réussit à se faire aimer d'une ambassadrice. Pourquoi le fils d'un nukenin ne pouvait pas faire pareil ?  
Même si les blessures seront longues à cicatriser, Hisomu savait qu'à présent il aurait plus que le soutient d'une mère effondrée par la déchéance de son amant. Oui, maintenant il avait une confidente, une amie, une fille qui l'aimait même ! Il leva les yeux vers le croissant de lune et esquissa un sourire. A n'en pas douter il savait que Sakura n'allait pas tarder à lui faire connaître le véritable amour…  
_ Au faîte Sakura…  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Tu as déjà embrassé un garçon ?

***

* * *

Fiou voila c'est finit ! [Ça m'a fait quand même 14 pages Word V_V]  
J'espère qu'Hisomu n'est pas trop lunatique… J'ai essayé de lui donner un caractère hésitant, l'empêchant de se poster sur une marche à suivre précise. C'est un peu pour ça qu'il passe de l'hostilité à l'hésitation, à l'ironie, à la douceur etc…  
Vu qu'à la base il n'est sensé avoir eut de contacte qu'avec Sasori, sa mère et quelques rares riverains, j'ai tenté de lui donner un brin de contradiction, montrant que tout au long de l'OS ses pensées s'enchaînent sans une réelle logique du à son ignorance des attitudes en société. En clair il suit constamment son instinct le n'enfant ;)

Bref j'espère que vous avez pas trouver Hisomu trop _chiant_ ^^'

_**{Chapitre corrigé, enfin je croie... J'espère ! Je suppose...}  
**_

**REWIEW ?**


End file.
